Cronicas de la torre D! ppgz
by Natali-san
Summary: Nunca la trataron de forma especial,sin embargo todos podían ver que lo era,su vida cambió repentinamente el día en el que aquel señor la llevó al valle de los lobos.Los secretos de la magia más ancestrales le serán revelados.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,primero quiero aclarar que este finc va sobre las Crónicas de la Torre,solo eso :).Espero que lo disfruten :D.**

* * *

**E**l viento azotaba sin piedad las ramas d los árboles,y su terrible rugido envolvía implacablemente la granja,que soportaba las sacudidas con heroísmo,dejando escapar solo algún crujido ocasional con envestidas más cielo estaba totalmente despejado,pero no había luna,y ello hacía que la noche fuera especialmente oscura.

Los habitantes de la casa dormían ía habido otras noches como aquella en su inhóspita tierra,y sabían que el techo no se desplomaría sobre sus embargo,los animales si estaban instinto les decía que aquella no era una noche como las demás.

Tenían razón.

Justo cuando las paredes de la casa volvían a gemir que jándose de la fuerza del viento,un repentino grito rasgó los sonidos de la noche.

Y pronto la la granja entera estaba despierta,y ninentis más tarde un zagal salía disparado hacia el pueblo,con una misión muy concreta:su nuevo hermano estaba a punto de nacer,y había que avisar a la comadrona lo antes la casa reinaba el madre no tenía que dar a luz hasta dos meses después,y,además,sus dolores estaban siendo más intensos de lo era la primera asustada:había traído al mundo cinco hijos antes de aquel,pero nunca había tenido que sufrir no marchaba bien,y pronto en la granja se temió por la vida de la mujer y el bebé.

La comadrona llegó resoplando veinte minutos más tarde,y todos se apresuraron para cederle el paso y a dejarla a solas con la parturienta,tal y como ella exigió.La puerta se cerró tras las dos mujeres.

Fuera,el tiempo parecía hacerse eterno,y la tension podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo,hasta que finalmente un llanto sacudió las entrañas de la noche desafiando el rugido del viento

-¡Mi hijo!-gritó el padre,y entró dentro de la habitacion-

La escena que lo recibió lo hizo parar en seco a pocos metros de la madre seguía viva;agotada y sudorosa,pero viva.A un lado,la comadrona alzaba a la llorosa criatura entre sus brazos con una extraña expresion en el rostro observando a la una niña con unos hermosos ojos rosas y cuerpecillo diminuto y único mechon de cabello color anaranjado adornaba su cabeza que parecía demasiado grande para ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la madre,intuyendo que algo no marchaba bien-¿No esta sana?-

Ninguna de las tres prestaba atención al hombre que acababa de vieja se estremeció,pero se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-La niña esta bien-

Jamás contó a nadie lo que había visto en aquella mirada rosa que se asomaba por primera vez al mundo.

* * *

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :),no olviden dejar un review ;D**

**Cuídense :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

La llamaron Momoko,y creció junto a sus hermanos y hermanas como una má ía las cosas con rapidez y realizaba sus tareas con diligencia y sin la supervivencia de la famiia,invierno tras invierno,dependía del trabajo conjunto a sus niembros,la niña pronto supo cual era su lugar y entendió la importancia de lo que hacía.

Nunca la trataron de formaa especial y,sin embargo,todos podían ver que ella era notaron en su carácter distraído y en su mirada grave y ás,prefería estar sola a jugar con los demás niños,era sigilosa como una gato y apenas hablaba.

Hasta que conoció a Brick.

Momoko tenía entonces seis añ era un día especialmente caluroso,y ella se había levantado temprano para acabar su trabajo cuanto antes y poder pasar sentada a la sombra las horas de mas recogiendo frambuesas para hacer mermelada,cuando sintió que había alguien tras ella,y se giró

-Hola-dijo el niño-

Se había sentado sobre la valla,y la miraba sonriendo.

Momoko no lo había oído llegar.

Tendría aproximadamente su edad,pero la niña no recordaba haberlo visto antes por los alrededores,así que lo miró con atenció muy delgado,y el pelo anaranjado caía sobre sus hombros con mechones todos,sus ojos rojos brillaban amistosos,y en su sonrisa había algo que inspiraba confianza.

Sin embargo,Momoko no respondió y siguió con su trabajo

-Me llamo Brick-Dijo el niño a su espalda-

Momoko se volvió de nuevo para mirarle.Él sonrió,Momoko la miro sorprendida.¿Quién era ese chico?¿Porqué se dirigía hacia ella como si lo conociera de toda su vida?¿Qué buscaba allí?Después de un rato mirándole no vio nada más que una amigable sonrisa de ojos rojos seguían fijos en ella y mostraban...¿una invitación?Momoko tuvo la impresión de que estaban cargados de promesas,y sintió de pronto el deseo de cruzar el umbral y de tener un puente entre los una vez,se dejó llevar por su instinto y rompió la barrera que se alzaba entre ella y el resto del mundo.

-Yo soy Momoko-Dijo finalmente,y sonrió también-

Aquel fue el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Al principio se veían muy de cuando en él quien visitaba la granja,y Momoko nunca le preguntó donde vivía,o quiénes eran sus estaba allí,y eso era ía hablarle de sus deseos de visitar tierras lejanas y vivir grandes sabía infinidad de historias de tiempos remotos,de cuando los dragones habitaban en el mundo,de cuando las tierras élficas que,según le contó,se extendían al otro lado del océano,no parecían estar tan lejos;de cuando había hechiceros sabios y bondadosos,y héroes poderosos que luchaban armados de mágicas espadas escuchaba todos sus cuentos con los ojos muy historias de Brick hacían que abriera sus ojos a un mundo de imaginación que apenas se atrevía a soñ su casa no eran muy apresiadas las hitorias de seres y lugares fantásticos,puesto que,en el caso de que existieran tales cosas,estaban demasiado lejos para que alguna vez llegara a aceptar a la vida de la familia,y,por tanto,no valía la pena pensar en embargo Momoko aprendió a beber con avidez de las historias que Kai relataba,con ojos soñadores,mientras ambos contemplaban las nubes algodonosas que surcaban el cielo.

Con el tiempo empezaron a verse todos los dí aparecía temprano por la mañana para ayudarla con su trabajo: así acababa antes y tenía más tiempo libre para la hora de comer.

Entonces corrían los dos al bosque,entre risas,y se perdían en é le enseñaba mil cosas que ella no sabía,y juntos silbaban a los pájaros,espiaban a los ciervos,trepaban a los árboles más altos y exploraban los rincones más ocultos,bellos y salvajes de floresta.

Un día estaban charlando en el establo meintras daban de comer a los caballos,cuando los sorprendieron la madre y la hermana mayor de Momoko,que volvían del estaban todos los adultos ayudando a la siembra.

-¿Con quién hablas Momoko?-preguntó la madre,sorprendida-

-Con Brick-respondió ella,y se volvió a hacía su amigo;pero descubrió que el ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Quién es Brick?-quiso saber la madre-

Entonces Momoko cayó en la cuenta de que,en todo aquel le había hablado a su familia de Brick,ni ellos le habían visto,porque siempre se presentaba cuando ella estaba sola.

La niña se giró por todas partes y llamó a su escurridizo amigo,pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Estaba aquí hace un momento!-Exclamó al ver la expresión de la madre-

Ella movió la cabeza con un suspiro,y su hermana se rió.Momoko quiso añadir algo más,pero no pudo;se quedó mirando como ambas mujeres salían del establo para entrar en casa.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Momoko se enfadó con lo buscó durante toda la mañana,pensando reprocharle el haberse marchado tan de improviso,pero no lo encontró.Esperó en vano toda la tarde a que el se presentase de nuevo,y después decidió que,si volvía a aparecer no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo al amanecer,Brick estaba como ó frente a Brick sin mirarle,y se dirigió al gallinero ingnorándole por completo,como si no existiese.

El niño fue tras ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó-¿estás enfadada?-

Momoko no repondió.Con la cesta bajo el brazo,comenzó a recoger los huevos sin hacerle caso.

Al principio Brick la siguió sin saber muy bien que és resueltamente,se puso a coger huevos él también y a depositarlos en la cesta,como hacía todas las mañ lo dejó hacer,pero se preguntó por primera vez,si Brick no tenía una granja en la que ayudar,ni unos padres que le dijesen el trabajo que debía ,como seguía enfadada,no formuló la pregunta en voz alta.

-Lo siento Momoko-Susurró Brick-

-Desapareciste sin más-acusó ella-Me hiciste quedar mal delante de mi madre y mi hermana.¡Pensaron que les estaba mintiendo!

-Lo siento-repitió él,y el tono era sincero;pero Momoko necesitaba saber más.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Es lo mejor

-¿Porque?

Brick parecía incómodo y algo reacio a continuar la conversación.

-Ellos no saben que eres mi amigo-prosigió Momoko-¿es que no quieres conocer a mi familia?-

-No es eso-Brick no sabía como explicarse lo-Es mejor que no les hables de mí.Que no sepan que estoy aquí.

-¿Porque?

Brick no contestó enseguida,y la imaginacion de Momoko se disparó.¿Qué sabía de él,en realidad?¡Nada!¿Y si se había escapado?¿Y si era un ladrón,o algo peor?.

Rechazó aquellos pensamientos rá ía que Brick era buena ía que podía confiar en él.

¿Realmente,lo sabía?

Miró fijamente a Brick,pero el niño parecía muy apurado.

-Confía en mí-le dijo-Es mucho mejor que no sepan nada de mí.Mejor para los dos.

-¿Porque?-repitió ella-

-Algún día te lo contaré-le prometió Brick-Pero aún es pronto,porfavor confía en mí.

Momoko lo quería demasiado como para negarle aquello,de modo que no hizo más preguntas.

Pero en su corazón se encedió la llama de la duda.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :),bueno eso es todo de este cap :3,hasta pronto y dejen reviews ¿si?**


End file.
